The killing of a lazy daughter
by mary d ace
Summary: this is a story i wrote in high school. its about a mother planing on killing her daughter. hope u enjoy.


The killing of a lazy daughter

By Sarah Bowles

As the water ran over my hands while I wash the dishes that my daughter did not do, thoughts of distress, anger, and hatred ran through my mind, like rain in a rain storm. I thought of all the ways I could get rid my stress, but I felt that I could not be content, with a quick way of relieving myself of my lazy, dishonored daughter. So I thought of ways to make her suffer, and murder sought to be the only way. For some strange reason I got placement out of that thought, a thought of releasing the bottled up hatred I had towards her. So I planned to kill her when she got home from school the next day.

So I finished cleaning the dishes and started making dinner, acting as if nothing was going to befall her. But yet I could not stop thinking of way to kill and still make her see all the rage I had toward her. She looked at me as if something was up and I ask her

"What are you looking at me for?"

She did not answer. I had to admit I was afraid that she was subspecies of me, I was smiling more then I should have because I do not smile much. But she did not seem to be worried. At that moment, I felt relieved to see she was not too worried of why I was smiling.

The next day was a sunny, bright morning and I thought of nothing more than the moment I cut that dreadful mouth, of my good for nothing daughter's off. So I woke her up, and sent her to school without being too out of character. Then when I got home I plan what I was going to do. I had decided that I would put sleeping pills in her food, that way she wouldn't struggle too much. Then I would put her in the car acting cool as the ocean tides and drive her to the dessert that was 5 miles away from are home. I figured no one would find her there but that would all be in vein. After we get to the dessert I would thrust my nicely sharpened blade into her lungs so she would have to gasp for air like a fish out of water and then into her lower intestines like a wolf thrusting its teeth into its pray, then to finish her off I would cut open her chest, still keeping her alive by stopping the bleeding with cotton, and reap out her heart. I would then show her, her own heart that would be beating in my hand and let her hear the sound of her heart. The sound would be like an Indian war drum. The as I squeezed it slowly while my grip got tighter and tighter. I would listen to her cry and scream. As I watched, and finally I would whisper in her ear, telling her that she was nothing more than a pain in the butt.

Five hours later, the door opened and I saw a hand, a tanish white hand come through like a slow scurrying mouse coming out of a dark black hole that looks like the devil's home. My heart started to race like mustangs running though the wild planes, for my plans were not ready to unfold I still had to get the sleeping pills, who was it I though? As the door opened more and more, my heart throbbed harder and harder like a snake tightening its grip. I knew that my daughter, my horrible daughter was home from school. The door opened and to my surprise it was her. It was my daughter, she was home early. (Why) I thought, it was still school hours, so I ask in a little surprised tone

"What are you doing home so early?"

"I got kick out of school, because I fought with one of my friends. And I ended up punching her in the mouth."

"You stupid girl, I thought something was wrong with you when you said you didn't want to kill for a living and now you did that. But I have to say I am proud that you fought, why won't you follow in my family's footsteps. We all are murders and you are one too."

"No mom, why are you so blind to the world. People don't have to die for you sick twisted fun. Don't you know that I am all was afraid that you might kill me!"

"Go to your room."

"No"

When I heard that answer rage ran through me like the blood in my veins. So I grabbed her by her long silky hair that swayed down her shoulders like ribbons in a tree and dragged her into her room and locked the door. Now I know what you're thinking, she could get out through window but when she was 5 years old I nailed her windows shut with a black iron nail gun.

Then I when out to the drug store and bought the most powerful sleeping pills I could find. They were 1500 milligrams. As I went to check out, the clerk asks why I was buying a large amount of sleeping pills. She also told me that I could not buy it without a prescription. So I asked her to show me were the nonprescription sleeping pills were. As she walked in front of me like a general leading his soldiers, I pulled out a 5 inch knife. As I walked behind of her I looked for any video cameras. There were none and so I decided to make my move. I stabbed her in the back and blood splattered all over my shirt and I was soaked with blood. As she fell to the floor like a nicely cut tree, I put my hand my hard crackly hand on her mouth so no one would hear her. Then I stabbed her 5 more times in the chest and one of them was a fetal one that ended her stupid life. Blood was splattered on my shirt and so I had to steal another shirt. As I tock the pills I decided to burn down the building with the worthless piece of scum in it. I got in the car and drove away as if nothing happened. You could say I drove like the devil was after me. When I got home I started to make lunch for now I had to get my plans moving, I made her favorite soup and put the powder from the 1500 milligrams in the soup. When the soup was ready and the powder dissolved I went up and unlocked the door. She struggled and so I was forced to knock her out by hitting her really hard on the back of the neck. I dragged and through her body down the stairs. I taped her to the chair and waited for her to wake up.

As I waited for her to wake up I locked the doors because I thought that someone would come in during the killing. As I was locking the doors, the phone rang. It was my husband calling to talk to your daughter, he wanted to see if she would like to go to a baseball game and talk about what happened at school. I told him that she locked herself in her room and that she wouldn't talk, trying to not make him worried about her. But he did not buy it; for he knew of my problem and thought that I might harm her. He said that if I did anything to her that he would ether take me to a place for the mentally disturbed or to jail. As I hanged up the phone I thought that I might not have time to kill her, for my dreadful husband worked an hour away. So I splashed cold ice water in her face to wake her up. She was a little groggy and so I had to shove the drugged soup down her throat. She tried to cough it up and I just keep shoving it down like water draining out of a sink after doing dishes.

Half an hour later there was a sound coming from the door. It was the sound of a key, heavy metal key entering the key hole like a fox entering the night slyly and quietly. Then door opened so fast you could feel the wind sweep off. I ran to the door and tried to keep whoever was coming in out. But they were too strong, and I fell back and the man came in. the women had jet black hair that was short and shiny like a short haired cat. And her skin, the skin was like a white opal. I was still a little hazy from the fall but I could tell from looks that she, it was my wife, back from work to save her beloved daughter. As I saw she untape her, I felt like my love life with him was going to be destroyed. Then I heard she say to our daughter:

"Wake up, please wake up. I can't lose my only daughter."

You could hear the sadness in his voice. Then I mumble, a soft quite sound like a mouse in the crowd.

"mommy is that you?"

She said so quietly. Oh so quietly and he said

"Yes baby girl it's me. I so sorry I didn't send him to a mental hospital. This is all my fault."

"I am so tired mommy."

"Hold on I am going to take you to the hospital."

As she carried her out to his car, the police showed up to take me away. As they walk closer I could feel a feeling of sadness for now my wife would now get rid of me. I could see a cringe in their hands and I know it was for me. For I haven't been taking my bipolar and paranoia pills for 10 mouths. As I tried to get away, they grabbed me by the arm and jabbed the needle into me. I started to feel really tired and I knew what they gave me, it was helldal.

When I woke up, it was early in the morning and I didn't know what day it was. I figured I had been asleep throughout the night but I didn't know. Then I released I was in a white room large and square, with only one window high on the wall. The doctor came in and took me to a room full of bright colors and paintings. For some strange reason I felt different in a scent that I didn't want to harm my daughter any more. I figured that while they had me sedated that they were giving me my medicine. And now I felt so bad about trying to kill my daughter for I was so dilosinle an thinking that I had come for a house full of murders and that she was nothing too me. As I thought about that, I felt pain in my stomach and a waded of air in my throat and I know then I was about to cry. And soon after that thought left my head the tears flood down my face like a waterfall. And I mean that, I could not stop crying after that.

One week had gone by and all I wanted to do was to die. I thought that god could then at least forgive me then. And at the time I was out of the strata jacket. So I waited Intel it was midnight and then I opened the window, we were on the 12 floor. I had a letter written to my daughter and husband telling them I was so sorry and that I was going to now make them happy and die. I left that on the table, said and thanks to god and asked him to not make this too painful. And then I jump out and two seconds later I was in light.


End file.
